Barraki
Kiedyś byli władcami - pięknymi, szanowanymi, nieraz budzącymi grozę. Dziś są potworami. Historia Barraki oznacza w języku Matoran "Warlords" (dosł. tłumaczenie - "władcy wojny"). Są to nowi wrogowie na rok 2007. Nie pochodzą z tej samej rasy. 80.000 lat temu posiadali ogromne armie. OoMN uznał ich za zbyt niebezpiecznych. Zostali wtrąceni do specjalnego "więzienia" nazywanego Dół. Podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu Dół został zalany przez wodę. Dawniej wyglądali inaczej - jednak 1000 lat spędzonych pod wodą sprawiło, że przystosowali się i zmienili w stworzenia o właściwościach wodnych zwierząt. Teraz jednak nie mogą wyjść na ląd, albowiem stracili zdolność oddychania powietrzem - muszą pozostać pod wodą. Barraki nigdy nie posiadali mocy żywiołów. Ich nazwa jest wymawiana "Baroki". To właśnie oni zawarli przymierze z wyspą Xia. ** Przed banicją Barraki byli znani jako Liga Sześciu Królestw ("The League of Six Kingdoms") - zapewne ze względu na podbite ziemie. * Gdy Dół został naprawiony przez Moc SoA, Hydraxon zaczął łapać uciekinierów z Dołu. Jako że Barakki zanajdowali są poza Dołem, są teraz ścigani. Ehlek i Kalmah zostali złapani, Pridak i Mantax jeszcze nie. * Obecnie czterech Barraki jest ściganych przez Hydraxona; Takadox i Carapar zostali wybrani razem z Vezonem, Roodaką, Spiriahem i Brutaką, jako członkowie drużyny, mającej przeprowadzić atak na Bractwo Makuty. Skład Bazowanie Wcześniej każdy z Barraki był innej rasy. Po Katakliźmie, Dół się zawalił i uwolnił Mutagen, zmieniając ich w śmiercionośne stwory wodne. Kazdy z nich posiada wygląd i cechy bliskie jakiemuś wodnemu zwierzęciu: *'Carapar' - bazuje na krabie. *'Kalmah' - bazuje na kałamarnicy. *'Mantax' - bazuje na płaszcze. *'Pridak' - bazuje na rekinie. *'Takadox' - Bazuje na krewetce modliszkowatej. *'Ehlek' - Bazuje na węgorzu elektrycznym. Uzbrojenie * Każdy Barraki jest wyposażony w Squid Launcher, potężny miotacz zbudowany dla żywych, głodnych kałamarnic które wysysają energię życiową z celu. * Dodatkowo, każdy ma jakieś uzbrojenie biologiczne, które dała im ewolucja: ** Carapar - kleszcze ** Kalmah - macki ** Mantax - trujące żądła ** Pridak - ostre zębiska ** Takadox - pazury na rękach ** Ehlek - kolce elektryczne Armie * Dawniej armie Barraki składały się z najemników - Matoran, eks-Łowców, istot żądnych władzy, słabeuszy szukających ochrony. Dziś armie Barraki składają się z istot morskich, których właściwości przejęli: ** Carapar - kraby Keras, Żółwie Wojenne ** Kalmah - wielkie kałamarnice ** Mantax - wielkie płaszczki ** Pridak - rekiny Takea ** Takadox - podwodne insekty ** Ehlek - elektryczne węgorze. Informacje o secie left|200px|thumb|Barraki w formie setów. Barraki wyszły jako sety w pierwszej połowie 2007 roku. Cytaty * Pridak stał na wieży swej wyspy-fortecy i patrzył w dół na swą armię. Jego żołnierze przybyli z wielu miejsc. Niektórzy byli Matoranami-kryminalistami, inni eks-Mrocznymi Łowcami chcącymi oddzielić się od swych szeregów, a większość to poprostu istoty niemile widziane na swych wyspach. Byli oni mordercami, zdrajcami i kłamcami. W skrócie - najpiękniejszy widok w życiu Pridaka. ---- * Chcę Maski Życia powiedział Mantax. - Myślałem że ją masz. ** A ja myślałam że ty - powiedziała Hahli. - Podczas gdy my walczymy, ktoś z nią ucieka. ** Twoi przyjaciele? ** Nie - powiedziała Toa potrząsając głową. Twoi. Mantax zaczął się zastanawiać. Nie miał w prawdzie żadnego użytku z Toa - mieli za dużo sumienia, by być bezlitośni i zawsze przeciwstawiali się planom lepszych od siebie. Lecz jedną rzecz o nich uznawał za prawdę: Toa nie są kłamcami. A jeśli ta Toa nie kłamie to... ** Od teraz nie mam przyjaciół - powiedział Mantax. - Tylko wrogów, których jeszcze nie zabiłem. GregF o Barraki * O samych Barraki: ** Barraki Nie widzą siebie jako złoczyńców, ale jako zdobywców i władców rządzących prawem siły i doświadczenia. Nie szukają źródła wielkiej potęgi jak Piraka... mieli ją dawniej i chcą ją odzyskać. Kiedyś mieli lepsze życie niż teraz, i to jest ich siłą napędzającą. * O osobowości Barraki: ** Jedną z różnic między Barraki i Piraka jest taka, że Piraka propagują przemoc, bo chcą, mogą i daje im to satysfakcję. Barraki nie są tacy jak oni - popieraja przemoc gdy jest ona niezbędna do osiagnięcia celu. Na przykład Kalmah próbował wyjść poza szereg, więc Pridak zademonstrował swą władzę na nim, by uprzedzić innych. ** Pridak rozumie, że nie jest on lordem, a reszta służącymi - każdy z Barraki jest potężny, jest władcą i zdobywcą, i jeśli chce utrzymać swój status, musi udowadniać, że to on jest największym władcą i zdobywcą. Nie atakuje innych, nie wyżywa się bezustannie na innych czy coś w tym rodzaju... w rzadkich przypadkach gdy jest niezbędne przypomnienie o dyscyplinie, robi to co musi. Rozumie, że gdyby role się odwróciły, Kalmah czy każdy inny Barraki robiłby to samo. ** ''Barraki są źli i niebezpieczni, ale każdy ma silne poczucie honoru. Nie są brutalami i oprawcami, jak Piraka - zwłaszcza Pridak, Takadox i Kalmah (Mantax również). Każdy z nich kalkuluje swoje możliwości, mierzy siły na zamiary. Są inni niż pozostali "komiksowi" złoczyńcy... istoty które dążą do podbojów bo w coś wierzą, nie żeby po prostu pokazać kim są. Trivia Ulubionym Barraki GregaF jest Takadox. *Broń Barraki